Guardians: Light and Dark
by Ysa-chan and Dan-san
Summary: I have a mission: To save the universe from the evil Alamos. With the help of Jan and my newfound friends, I may succeed. But with hidden secrets and dark pasts, my mission will not be easy but I will have to try, even if it means to die trying.
1. The Last Breath

**Author's Note: I wanted to tell you all that is my very first story published here on this website, . I would be gladly accepting good or bad criticism on my story and take them as an inspiration to work harder on it. I would like to acknowledge my friends, Andrea (Atenista Gurl) and Kelsey, for the encouragement and inspiration to write my story. Plus, this is also a collaboration fic with Atenista Gurl. And now, without further ado, this is my story. Also, I disclaim no rights to Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! or SRMTHG! so any material related to it is not owned by me, with the exception of my OCs and Andrea's.**

**CDM: Guardians**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Last Breath  
**

**

* * *

**I never thought this would ever happened.

But I knew it would happen ever since from the beginning. I just didn't believe myself that it would happen.

All those dream visions are coming true. There's no way I could change it now. This is going to be my ending.

I remember all those times I've been running and escaping from, enduring the physical and emotional pain wielding inside me. I never found the sense of home. All I did was run and escape.

But right now, I wanted to fight for the sake of my friends and the world. But I couldn't. I can't. My strength was already drained. I am already tired of fighting for what seems to be destined for me. I wanted to crumble to the ground, surrender in defeat. Right now, all hope is lost for me.

I deserved this anyway. I let my friends get in trouble for the danger I brought with me. I let my twin brother suffer for many years and almost got him killed in numerous occasions. I let the world be in danger because of my power. My existence is merely something that should not have been created.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and exhaled. I'm glad that I didn't brought Jan with me. I didn't want him share the same fate with me. He deserved to live a life full of happiness and joy, unlike me.

Eventually, I opened my eyes and gazed at him with determination. I was not going to admit defeat. I would do everything I could to stop him from getting my brother and rule the entire universe. I will fulfill my mission that have been given to me since my tenth birthday, even if it means to die trying. Though my expression is sad and my action is in defeat, my eyes burned with determination and grace.

"My answer remains the same. I would never join you and I shall protect the universe for it is my duty...as a Guardian." I said with certainty.

"Foolish girl!" The masked man sneered, lifting his hand. Black energy was released from his hand hit me, knocking me directly at the wall.

I cried out in pain and as I slowly got on my knees. I looked at his eyes without hesitation. His eyes was filled hatred and impurity, the exact opposite of what my brother radiates.

After a moment, I saw him smirked and looked toward at his follower. "Selene, go find that boy. He is next."

His follower nodded and left the room.

Pain and horror shrouded my body. They are going to capture Jan! I closed my eyes and sent a telepathic message to Jan, wherever he is. He told me not to worry as he escaped at our temporary headquarters and fled.

Alamos looked back toward me again. He lifted his hand again and black energy began forming around his palm, shaking as it intensified.

I lowered my head as tears trickled down my face. I remember all the good times I had with Jan. I sent a silent good-bye to him as flashes of images was shown before me in my mind. Breathing shakily, I lifted my head.

I took my last breath as he released the black energy forming from the palm of his hand towards me and I knew that this could be the end.

* * *

**A bit short and angsty.**

**I basically got this idea from lexigurl0989 after reading the prologue of LTSR: Sacrifice, Sorrows, and Secrets. I recommend you should read it (especially you, Andrea) and LTSR: Moving On, it's very nice.**

**Yes, there's a cliffhanger in the end and who knows, maybe I could add more cliffhangers in the upcoming chapters.**

**Also, the person's point of view will be introduced later in the story. I depicted Alamos like the Masked Man in Pokemon Adventures during the GSC arc. Selene is merely his follower with dark supernatural powers. Jan would be later introduced in the next chapter.**

**I would be highly delighted if you review my story but I am not forcing you to do it.**

**~Ysa~**


	2. The HyperForce

**Author's Note: Bonjour! This is the second chapter of Guardians: Light and Dark. First of all, the time skip in this chapter is only a few days later after the person from the first chapter (maybe) got killed. This is where Jan (Andrea's OC) will get to meet the Hyperforce and asks for their help. **

**Also, this story is rated T for the minor blood shed and mild swearing.  
**

**I disclaim no rights to Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! or SRMTHG! and I only claim rights to my OC and Andrea's and the plot.**

**CDM: Guardians**

**Chapter 2:**

**The HyperForce  


* * *

**

_I was inside a dark room. I couldn't feel anything. All I could see is the dark._

_That is, until someone conveniently lighten up the room. But to my horror, I found my own twin sister on her knees before the masked man. I tried to intervene but I couldn't move. My body was like it was paralyzed. _

_Then she saw me. She was full of bruises and cuts. Even though she was in a weakened state, her eyes told another something that is always familiar to me: Determination._

_"My answer remains the same. I would never join you and I shall protect the universe for it is my duty...as a Guardian." She said with certainty._

_"Foolish girl!" The masked man sneered, lifting his hand. Black energy was released from his hand hit her, knocking her directly at the wall._

_She cried out in pain and as she slowly got on her knees. She looked at his eyes without hesitation._

_After a moment, the masked man smirked and turned to his follower. "Selene, go find that boy. He is next."_

_His follower nodded and left the room. The look on my sister's face was filled with pain and horror. Then, I felt someone telling something to me telepathically._

_"Jan, escape now and don't come back for me. I will be okay." It was from my sister._

_I told her not to , the masked man looked back toward her again. He lifted his hand again and black energy began forming around his palm, shaking as it intensified. My sister lowered her head and I saw tears trickling down her face. The masked man released the black energy forming from the palm of his hand towards my sister. I screamed in horror and tried to help her but I can't move._

_Then, the scene shifted._

_I was back at my room. Back at home. Back to Planet Energeia. _

_I looked around and saw her standing in front of the window, a worried look on her face. Then she sighed and turned around and gave me a hopeful smile. She sat down on my bed next to me._

_"Jan, this is going to be it. I'm heading out towards Alamos' kingdom first thing at dawn." She said softly._

_"Then I'm coming with you!" I said but she simply shook her head._

_"No Jan. This is much too dangerous." She said._

_I pouted. "But this is our mission."_

_She shook her head again. "No, it is my mission, Jan. I can't afford to lose you."_

_"But - " I started to protest but she held out her hand in front of me._

_"Promise me that if anything goes wrong, don't do anything irrational, okay?" She asked._

_I hesitated for a while before answering. "Okay."_

_She smiled and placed her hand on my forehead. Her hand glowed light pink before it faded. I felt sleepy and fall fast asleep almost immediately. But the last thing I heard were simply the same words mother and father told us before they died._

_"Brace yourself."_

I woke up feeling slightly dizzy. I rubbed the drowsiness out of my eyes and noticed something. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and I knew I wasn't dreaming.

I was no longer in Energeia.

Then I remembered what she told me. She told me to escape from the masked man and his minions and don't come back for her. I frowned at the thought of that. But if that is her last wish, I am willing to do that.

I stood up and stretched my body. The morning sun shined with absolute warmness. But I knew this warmness is not going to last much longer. I took out the map she gave me before she left. So far, the nearest place would be Shuggazoom City.

I began to walk across the peaceful forest but that's when I noticed something.

I'm a fugitive.

* * *

"Sprx, give it back!" Nova yelled as she chased after Sprx.

"Not a chance!" Sprx said as he avoided Nova's punches. "If you want your teddy bear back, come and get me!"

It was a sunny day in Shuggazoom City and the Hyperforce were just enjoying the beautiful weather. That is, except for Nova.

"I'm so gonna pummel you for this!" Nova said angrily as she tried to reached for her teddy bear.

Sprx laughed. "Oh, really? I'd like to see you - "

SMACK!

Sprx rubbed his head painfully as Nova hugged her teddy bear and gave Sprx a death glare.

"That's what you get for touching my stuff, Sprx-y." Nova said teasingly.

"Don't...call me that."

The two of them began to have another argument while their teammates looked from the distance.

"Nothing ever changes here in Shuggazoom, right guys?" Chiro asked his fellow teammates, excluding Sprx and Nova.

Gibson nodded. "Come to think of it, you're right. Even after defeating Skeleton King a year ago, nothing seems to change. Well, excluding the fact Skeleton King is now defeated."

"That would mean less disaster to Shuggazoom and the other planets in the galaxy, right Antauri?" Chiro asked the silver simian.

Antauri wasn't so sure. "Maybe or maybe not."

Silence shrouded among them.

"Well, I'm going out for a walk. See ya guys later." Chiro said, heading out for the door.

"Be careful, Chiro." Antauri called out.

Chiro nodded. "I will, Antauri."

* * *

I really hate it when these pesky minions of the masked man are coming after me. Plus, they looked like Skeleton King's Formless! Except they are much stronger and can use dark energy, like the masked man, but only weaker than him.

Okay, back to what I was saying. I was running from the Formless when I saw a glimpse of black energy darting directly at me. I ducked for cover but another form of dark energy hit me directly at my chest. I fell backwards to the ground and struggled to get up. When I was able to get up, I let out a ball of light energy towards them and hit them directly, causing them to disintegrate.

Then that's my cue to run.

But what I failed to noticed is that someone stronger than those formless are coming after me... and hit me directly at my back. The impact was so strong my I thought I heard one of my ribs broke. I screamed in pain and agony and finally, I passed out.

* * *

While walking around Shuggazoom, Chiro got a call from Gibson.

"Hey Gibson, what's up?" Chiro asked casually.

"Chiro, we need back here at the Super Robot as soon as possible." Gibson said.

Chiro sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Chiro hang up the call and started to walk back towards the Super Robot when he saw a boy around his age surrounded by a bunch of Formless.

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro yelled as he released a yellow lightning-like spear towards the Formless, which caught their attention. The Formless turned towards Chiro and simultaneously unleashed a ball of dark energy towards him. Chiro fell a few feet away from the Formless before he struggled to get up.

"Monkey team, I need back up. Quickly." Chiro said to the monkey team through his communicator.

"On our way, kid!" Sprx said before Chiro hanged up.

Chiro turned to the group of Formless and started to run towards them. "Thunder Punch!"

One of the Formless disintegrate but another one of them attacked Chiro with another ball of dark energy. Chiro deflected the attack and hit the Formless with another Thunder Punch.

Chiro kept attacking them one by one but later he grew out number until...

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Magna-Ball Beam Splitter!"

"Spin Shocker!"

"Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!"

The attacks combined and hit the group of Formless directly, causing them to disintegrate. When Chiro finally managed to get up, he saw the monkey team running towards him.

"Chiro, are you alright?" Antauri asked, concern.

"I'll live but those Formless are different from the ones we usually battle with." Chiro said.

"Come to think of it, Chiro's right: those Formless are different from before." Otto agreed.

"Those Formless are much stronger than usual and they seem to use a darker form of energy." Gibson said.

"Oh, by the way, those Formless seemed to be after that guy over there." Chiro said, pointing at the unconscious boy.

The Hyperforce gather around the unconscious boy.

"Gibson, is he..." Nova asked, worried.

Gibson checked for his pulse. "Barely. We need to get him to the med bay as soon as possible."

Chiro nodded and the Hyperforce quickly brought the unconscious boy the med bay. After a few hours of treating his wounds, Gibson decided to let him rest for a while. He went out of the med bay and sat along with the rest of the team.

"Gibson, is he alright?" Chiro asked.

"He's fine. Just a few broken ribs but he's going to be alright." Gibson replied.

"I hope." Chiro said quietly.

* * *

I began to stir in my sleep and woke up, feeling awfully dizzy. I blinked a couple of times to get the blurriness off my eyes. Once the blurriness is off, I noticed I was somewhere unfamiliar. I stared around my surroundings and noticed that I was in some kind of infirmary, sort of.

I was about to get up when the door opened. I mentally prepared an energy ball to attack whoever he or she is. When the person entered the room, he was around the same age as me, only a bit taller, I guess.

"Oh, glad that you're awake." The person said, smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"My name is Chiro." He said, "And you are?"

I hesitated for a while before answering. "I'm Jan. By the way, are you some sort of ally to the masked man or something?"

Chiro frowned. "Masked Man? Who's that?"

I shook my head. "Never mind about that."

"By the way, why were those Formless after you anyway?" Chiro asked as he sat down on the bed next to me.

I shrugged. "They're working for the masked man, probably going after for me."

Chiro looked puzzled. "Why?"

I opened the palm of my hands and showed a ball of my light energy. "They're after for my power."

Silence enshrouded us. After a while, the door opened again and it made me wary. I conjured up another ball of light energy on the palms of my hands but Chiro told me to lower my guard. From the door came out five different colored robotic monkeys.

"Jan, I'd like you to meet the monkey team." Chiro said.

"My name is Antauri."

"Nova."

"S-P-R-X-7-7, but everyone calls me Sprx."

"I'm Otto."

"Mr. Hal Gibson. Please call me Gibson, not Hal or mister."

I hesitated for a while before I smiled. "I'm Jan. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jan." Antauri said as he held out a hand.

I hesitated for a while before shaking it. Then, there was a bright glow of light green energy emitting in our hands. The glow faded when we lowered our hands.

"Could it be..." I muttered to myself as I glanced my hand and then towards the monkeys.

"Jan, I have a question." Gibson said.

"Fire away, Gibson." I said.

"Those Formless... they're much stronger from the regular ones we usually battle before. Why is that?" Gibson asked.

I was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What he means is that those Formless are much more stronger than the Formless Skeleton King usually conjures." Chiro explained.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably the masked man's doing."

"Masked man? Who's that?" Sprx asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not supposed to tell. If my sister was here, she'd sure kill me for telling to you guys."

"You have a sister?" Nova asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Why isn't she with you?" Otto asked.

I hesitated. "Well, she's on an important mission right now. She should be back soon."

"Jan, why would your sister kill you for telling us about the masked man?" Chiro asked.

I thought about it for a while before replying. "Well, most likely because she thought you guys are working for him."

"What? We would never be after for your power!" Chiro exclaimed.

I nodded. "I know but lately, every time we meet someone who appears to be helping us turns out to be someone working for the masked man."

"Ouch." Nova commented.

I grinned at them. They seem to be harmless. I think they were the ones who stopped Skeleton King a year ago. But... the power I felt a while ago... could it be that they were the ones with the Power Primate?

While I was lost in thought, I didn't noticed the huge robot (Antauri says it's called the Super Robot) is being attacked until me, Chiro and the rest of the monkey team were thrown into one side of the room.

"HyperForce, to the main room. Now!" Antauri commanded and each one of them went to their tubes and into the main room. I followed Chiro into his tube and into the main room where a huge monitor was standing in front of us, monitoring what is in front of the Super Robot.

That's when I noticed who was attacking us.

Showing from the monitor, it was a girl about two years older than me. Her skin was unnaturally pale, the color of snow, but her hair was a lush mane of black and her eyes were coffee brown. She was levitating in front of the Super Robot, her palms were glowing with a light blue color.

"Selene." I growled.

"You know her?" Chiro asked.

"Long story. But right now, she's after me, too." I said. Without a second thought, I charged out of the main room and outside the Super Robot. I ignored Chiro and the monkey team's calls and called out Selene's attention.

"Hey, Ice Breath! I'm right here!" I yelled.

Selene turned around and smiled wickedly. "Ah, Jan. Long time no see."

I scoffed and released a ball of light towards her. "Yeah. Whatever, lady. Now where's my sister?"

Selene laughed and deflected my attack with her Ice Shield. "Oh, that stubborn girl? She's dead."

"Dead? What do you mean?" I said as I launched a ray of light towards her.

Selene dodged it gracefully and released a volley of ice shards towards me. "Didn't you hear me? She's dead, idiot. Alamos killed her already."

I felt my body gone numb. So my dream really did came true. She really was dead. I fell to my knees and lowered my head. I feel like I wanted to cry.

"Oh, lost the will to fight back, Jan? You're as pathetic as your sister." Selene sneered as she released a huge ball of ice towards me.

"Chiro Spearo!"

I looked up and saw the huge ball of ice disintegrated before me. Selene was stunned to see the ball of ice dissipated and turned to where I was looking at: the HyperForce. I felt happy to see them and turned to Selene.

"Selene, don't you ever dare talk about my sister like that." I growled.

Selene was unaffected. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Ice Daggers!"

She touched her hands to the ground and a dozen of ice daggers burst our of the spot and came charging towards me.

"Energy Shield!" I yelled as a light blue shield covered me and destroyed the ice daggers. "HyperForce, now is your chance to attack."

Chiro nodded. "Monkey Fu!"

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Magna-tingler Blast!"

"Cyber Back Drill Sucker!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Selene screamed in agony as the attacks hit her at the same time. She fell to her knees and glared at us. "You'll be sorry for ever attacking me. Once Master Alamos rules the entire universe, you'll regret ever attacking me. But for now, I'll come back for you soon."

With that, she disappeared in a powder of snow.

I lowered my head once again and I felt someone laying a hand on me. I turned around face to face with Chiro.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chiro asked.

I simply shook my head and lowered it again. I felt tears running down my face.

"Sh-she's dead...m-my sister, Arianne, sh-she's dead." I said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**So, do you like it or not?**

**Yeah, Jan's feeling a lot of pain now that Arianne's dead. But is she really dead? That's a secret for now which will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, When I said Selene has dark supernatural powers, I meant to say that she has dark icy supernatural powers. Sorry about that.**

**Also, reviews are strongly encouraged but I don't mind finishing a story with only a few reviews.**

**Au revoir!**

**~Ysa~  
**


	3. The Prophecy

**Author's Note: Hello! This is the third chapter of Guardians: Light and Dark. This chapter will be held in Jan and certain someone's point of view but just guess who. Anyways, time skip is only the next day after Jan meets the HyperForce and uncovers the truth about his sister. **

**Also, magtamasa!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters in the story (that goes for Andrea, too.).**

**

* * *

**I thought I was dead but I guess Alamos just hit me with enough dark energy for me to pass out for a few days. Maybe he's just planning to preserve me so he could you use me as bait for Jan to come and rescue me. He must have known that when we are together, our powers are much stronger than on our own.

I lifted up the chains in my hands and tried to detached them but no luck. These chains are much stronger than they look and prevent me from using most of my powers.

_"Well, let's try again." _I thought as I stood up and faced at the metal bars which are preventing me to escape. Even though the chains prevented me from most actions, it didn't prevented me from making a ball of light energy in my hands. I released the energy ball forming in my hands towards the metal bars. I thought it would work this time but I guess I was wrong. Once the energy ball hit the metal bars, it absorbed it and reflected it back towards me. I was thrown back at the brick wall hard and I fell to the ground.

The impact was too much for me to take in and I felt myself almost drifting into unconsciousness again.

_"Jan, I'm sorry..." _I thought before I passed out.

* * *

I couldn't sleep after Selene told me about Arianne.

That was too much to take in actually. I just lost someone who was very dear to me once again. Oh... why does bad luck always come knocking on my door? I knew that if I just come with Arianne, none of this would happened. But then again, I wouldn't have met the HyperForce.

Even though it's the middle of the day, I felt drowsiness trying to overcome me again. I tried to keep my eyes opened but I gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

_I knew I was dreaming._

_But this is slightly odd than most of my dreams._

_There was some kind of dark fog floating around me. But through the dark fog, I saw something bright. I hesitated to make my move then I made my decision: I have to see that bright light. I ran towards it and a familiar face I knew so well surprised me. It was the person that have been with me all of my life before she somehow died. Arianne._

_"Arianne?" I questioned. She turned around and was also surprised to see me. "Is that really you?"_

_She ran towards me and hugged me. I was shocked at her sudden action but hugged her back._

_"Oh, Jan! It's so good to see you again!" She said with happiness._

_I smiled but then frowned. "You're not a spirit, right?"_

_She released me from her hug and frowned. "No, I'm not dead yet. What makes you think about that?"_

_I sighed. "Well, yesterday, Selene told me you were dead."_

_By the way, if looks could kill you, Arianne's anger could rival the masked man's powers if she exploded._

_"She told you and you believed her? Jan, how could you!" Arianne yelled at me._

_I cringed. "I'm sorry. It's just that dream I had when you were fighting with the masked man made me think that you were dead."_

_Arianne sighed. "Well, you may think I was dead but I only fell into unconsciousness."_

_I nodded. "Oh, thank God that you're alive."_

_"I'm glad that you're alive, too." She said softly. "By the way, where are you at this moment?"_

_I thought for a moment before I replied. "Shuggazoom, why?"_

_"That's where Tempest is. Has she been released from her curse yet?" Arianne asked._

_I shook my head. "Nope. But, Arianne, I've got some great news: I've found them."_

_Arianne raised an eyebrow. "Them?"_

_"The Power Primate." I said._

_That caught Arianne's attention because she started to bombard me with questions until I raised my hand in front of her. _

_"Whoa, one question at a time." I said._

_Arianne sighed. "Fine. But these two are the most important: Who are they and where do they came from?"_

_"Well, there are actually six of them. Five cybernetic monkeys and a guy around our age. They call themselves the HyperForce." I explained to her._

_"The HyperForce? That sounds familiar... Aha, I got it!" She exclaimed with delight._

_I was confused. "Got what?"_

_"The HyperForce are the ones who defeated Skeleton King a year ago. Don't you remember?" Arianne explained._

_"No, I don't" I admitted._

_"Well, that's not the point but where are they?" Arianne questioned me._

_"They're in the northern most part in Shuggazoom." I said._

_Suddenly, Arianne fell to the ground._

_"Arianne!" I exclaimed and rushed to her side._

_She smiled at me weakly. "Don't worry about me. My powers are becoming weaker, that's all."_

_"What!" I exclaimed in anger. "Why?"_

_"That's not the point but please tell them about the prophecy and if you have a chance, please save me from Alamos' influence. He's absorbing... my... powers..." Arianne said before she faded. I felt myself starting drift into unconsciousness and before I know it, I blacked out.

* * *

_I sat up, breathing heavily.

I looked at the time. It was already two in the afternoon. Oh, shit. I have been sleeping for nearly three hours already, why hasn't anyone woke me up already?

Then I remember about my dream. I sighed in relief after realizing that Arianne is still alive. But the prophecy... the HyperForce must be the ones we have been waiting for a long time.

Then someone opened the door. I turned my head and saw Chiro walking inside the room.

"Hey, sleep well?" Chiro asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. But I need to tell you something."

"What is it then?" Chiro asked.

"Well, I need you and the monkey team to hear this now. So can you gather them to the main room so I could tell them?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll see you in a while." Chiro said and left the room.

I bit my lip and thought. _I hope this works, Arianne.

* * *

_I finally managed to woke up from my unconsciousness but I feel awfully dizzy. I tried to stand up but I fell to the ground again. Then I heard someone coming. I stayed silent as I heard the person approached my cell.

It was Selene.

She opened the door to my cell and gave me a disgusted look.

"Hey, you. Get your filthy self up and follow me to Master Alamos." She said with disgust.

I glared at her but followed her command. She took me towards the main room where Alamos was sitting on his throne I stood before him as he stood up from his throne and walked towards me.

"So, I'll ask this one last time: will you and your brother join the dark side and help us rule the universe?" Alamos asked.

"No. Me and my brother will never join the dark side." I said with confidence.

Alamos sighed. "Very well then. I will show you the consequences to those who disagree with me."

He lifted his hand and I fell to the floor, screaming in agony. Then dark mist swiveled around me and showed me something that I never thought I would ever see. He showed me Jan lying on the floor, lifeless, with a puddle of blood surrounded around him. I couldn't bear to watch the scene and felt my energy slipping right in front of me. The scene faded and I saw Alamos laughing evilly and Selene smiling with pure hatred.

"Yes! I could feel her energy flowing within me!" He said as I began to drift into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

"So what does you want to tell us?" Gibson asked as everyone finally gathered around the main room.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Do you guys know about the Prophecy of the Seven Gems?"

"The Prophecy of the Seven Gems? What's that?" Sprx asked while he polished his magnets.

"Well, the Prophecy of the Seven Gems began after you guys defeated Skeleton King. Unfortunately, the dark energy Skeleton King wielded has spread across the universe and into the Seven Gems Guardian Alamos. Before he was completely corrupted, he built seven cybernetic robot monkeys like you guys to become the protectors of the seven gems. But while he was finishing the last robotic monkey, he was finally corrupted by the dark energy and tried to absorb the seven gems' powers. The seven robot monkeys stopped Alamos from absorbing the powers of the seven gems but it was depressing for them to do it because they didn't want to hurt their creator.

"After they vanquished Alamos to a dark dimension they split up and took one of the gems with them and kept them protected in different parts of the universe. But Tempest prophesied that Alamos would return one day and would try to absorb the gems' powers once more. To prevent so, two people with the power of light were destined to stop him with the help of a boy and five robotic monkeys with the Power Primate."

"And you're asking our help to stop this Alamos guy from absorbing the gems' powers?" Chiro asked.

I nodded. "Right."

"But what would happened if w couldn't do it?" Otto asked.

I bit my lower lip. "Well, the consequences are severe and to put it bluntly, evil will once again corrupt the entire universe."

Heavy silence surrounded the atmosphere around us.

After a while, Nova perked up. "Hey, we'll help you stop Alamos from corrupting the entire universe with evil. Right, guys?"

The rest of the team shrugged but nodded.

I smiled with gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

"But wait, you said two people with the power of light were destined to stop him. We already know that you are one of them but who is the other one?" Gibson asked.

I smiled. "Well, that would be my twin sister, Arianne."

"But you said she was dead." Antauri said.

"Well, I thought she was but I had this dream earlier and I kinda found out she's alive." I said sheepishly.

Then, something happened to me. I fell to my knees and clutched my head. Something really painful is happening to me and I can't help but scream in pain and agony. I could hear the HyperForce rushing to my aid. Then something...something was showing in my mind. It was blurry at first but I managed to identify it.

It was Arianne.

She was on her knees struggling with some dark energy surrounding her. She was breathing heavily and I noticed something. Her energy was being drained by the masked man. The scene faded and the pain also faded, too.

"Jan, are you okay?" Chiro asked as I tried to stand up.

I began to breathed heavily. "Arianne... her energy is being drained."

"What!" Nova exclaimed in disbelief.

I nodded. "If we don't hurry up soon, she'll be in a whole lot of danger."

* * *

**Arianne's alive but she's also in danger.**

**Would Jan and the HyperForce be able to rescue her in time or would they fall into the hands of Alamos?**

**You'll all know that in time and the prophecy is just beginning.**

**Also, this is just a brief summary on the seven guardians which would appear later on the next few or so chapters:**

**Skylar (Sky)**

_- a red cybernetic monkey with orange accents and pale blue eyes. The guardian of Diamond_

**Ace**

_- a orange cybernetic monkey with silver eyes. The guardian of Emerald and Tempest's brother.  
_

**Gold**

- _a golden yellow cybernetic monkey with raven black eyes. The guardian of Lapis Lazuli_

**Lief**

- _a emerald green cybernetic monkey__ with yellow eyes. The guardian of Topaz and Midnight's best friend  
_

**Midnight**

_- a navy blue cybernetic monkey with dark green eyes. The guardian of Opal__ and Lief's best friend_

**Nyxon**

_- a purple cybernetic monkey with light green eyes. The guardian of Ruby_

**Tempest**

_- a black cybernetic monkey with silver eyes. The guardian of Amethyst and Gold's sister. The only female guardian._

**So that's just the summary of the seven guardians.**

**Please review.**

**And, paalam!  
**


End file.
